


Duty

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Missing scene from 3.10 "Terra Firma part 2."
Relationships: Mirror Michael Burnham/Mirror Keyla Detmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Detmer's back hit the bulkhead so hard, it took her breath away, and before she had the chance to catch it again, Michael kissed her. The chase had been ongoing for weeks with the kills mounting. Michael would not let herself be distracted. That made the build more intense with the promise of pleasure even greater. 

"You think you've done so well hiding your desires." Michael smirked before licking Detmer's gasping lips. "But your eyes beg me after each drop of blood I spill."

"Shall I beg you now, Captain?" Detmer murmured.

Oh, Detmer did always know how to serve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, beta.


End file.
